Hyperactive
Hyperactive was a heavyweight robot which competed solely in side events of Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was built by Team Duct Tape, known simply as Team Hyperactive with this machine, who had competed in the main competition with Unibite, which formed the basis for Hyperactive. Despite its powerful weaponry, Hyperactive was thrown out of the arena in the second round of the Annihilator by the eventual champion Cyclone, and fell in the first round of the Tag Team Terror. Design Hyperactive was built using the original version of Unibite as a basis, and so it shares the same flat hexagonal body-shape, with a broad front end and somewhat curved rear. Like Unibite, its two wheels protruded out of the robot's body, but in one key difference, Hyperactive is not invertible, due to its primary weapon. This weapon is a 29" vertical spinning disc weighing 35lbs, with a top speed of 215mph and two teeth. This weapon hit with great force and proved effective, although the chain driving the weapon was exposed and vulnerable. A large number of Hyperactive's internals, including its drive motors and batteries, were also left exposed on top due to weight constraints, and Hyperactive cannot self-right. Hyperactive had a second disc, a cutting blade like that of its predecessor Unibite, but this was only used in the official image of Hyperactive and not any televised battles. Robot History Season 2 Hyperactive's first appearance in Robot Wars was in the Annihilator, where it faced fellow debutant robots from seasoned teams Thor's Hammer and Revenge, as well as The Termite, Brute, and Cyclone. When the battle begun, Hyperactive was approached by Thor's Hammer, but this proved a fatal mistake for the middleweight machine, as Hyperactive turned on the spot and threw it into an airborne somersault. This attack had bent the baseplate of Thor's Hammer so its wheels did not touch the floor, and Hyperactive had confirmed the outcome of the battle within seconds. Hyperactive struck Thor's Hammer for a second time, although it lost the use of its disc in the process, left without a weapon when it tried to attack Brute and Cyclone. At this point, Cyclone threw Thor's Hammer out of the arena, ending the battle, sending Hyperactive into the second round. With Thor's Hammer eliminated, Hyperactive fought Brute, Cyclone, Revenge and The Termite in the next round. At the start of the second round, Hyperactive was challenged by Brute, when The Termite suddenly drove straight into Hyperactive's disc, and was thrown onto its back end. This afforded Hyperactive an opportunity to spin up its disc close to its 215mph top speed, but in what proved to be a poor decision, it attempted to attack Cyclone's disc, and Hyperactive's weapon chain was severed by the larger flywheel, causing the whole disc to hang loose. Hyperactive could only attempt to attack Revenge before it was targeted by Cyclone, which tore entire chunks of armour from the top and side of Hyperactive, throwing the robot onto the top of Revenge, even removing its entire spinner. An obvious target for all of the competitors now, Hyperactive was pushed across the arena by Brute, leaving it near an angle grinder. In two successive attacks, Cyclone ripped away a side panel from Hyperactive, and threw it over, leaving it on the arena wall. After sustaining a few more blows from Cyclone, Hyperactive was lifted over the arena wall by the vertical flywheel, putting it out of the competition. Hyperactive also competed in the Tag Team Terror, where its Tag Team partner was Mechadroid. Hyperactive would once again face The Termite, which had partnered with General Chompsalot 2. Hyperactive's partner Mechadroid was the first to open the battle against General Chompsalot 2, but after Mechadroid's wheels were crushed, Hyperactive charged out of its corner without being tagged to challenge General Chompsalot 2, quickly being followed by The Termite. Hyperactive was punished for this illegal move, as General Chompsalot 2 bit down onto the flat surface of Hyperactive, carefully avoiding the spinning disc, and pushed it into the pit release button. General Chompsalot 2 swiftly pushed Hyperactive into the pit, and although Mechadroid was able to push General Chompsalot 2 into the pit, it also drove itself in. With The Termite surviving as the only robot out of the pit, Hyperactive's team was eliminated from the Tag Team Terror. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Twelve years after its televised campaign, Hyperactive returned as a featherweight at the Motorama event in February 2014. It lost its first fight to Gloomy however after bursting into flames spectacularly. Jerome Miles managed to fix Hyperactive though as it fought again the same day, only to lose after being flipped. Hyperactive was rebuilt in 2015, where the new version's disc mount would adjust if Hyperactive was flipped. It competed at Motorama in February 2015 where it achieved vengeance over Gloomy, the robot that caused it to burst into flames, as well as beating a robot called General Lee after tearing its front open. However it lost to both The Magnificent Poncho and Whammo on judges' decisions. Also in 2015, Jerome Miles built a heavyweight robot named in the same lineage as Hyperactive, creating an invertible bar spinner named HyperBite. It competed at RoboGames that year, but took significant damage from Touro Maximus and Ragin Scotsman. Jerome Miles also intended to name his heavyweight entry into the 2016 series of BattleBots "Hyperactive", but this name was rejected by the producers, and thus the name of [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Devil Red Devil] was chosen. Red Devil competed in the 2016 season under Jerome Miles' captaincy, and in the 2018 season under loan to a new team. For more information on Red Devil, and Jerome Miles' other entries to BattleBots, This is Fighting Robots and live events, see here. Trivia *The front of Hyperactive had the phrases "Yo Mamma!" and "Osama" printed on the armour panels, but these were covered up on television. *The saw blade used by Hyperactive in its image on the statistics board came from the original Unibite, but was not used in battle. *Like Thor's Hammer, Hyperactive is one of only two robots to be flipped out of the arena during an Annihilator. *The Termite was involved in all of Hyperactive's battles. External Links *DT Robotics Facebook page Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Utah Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames